devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Akira Fudo (Hiruta)
'''Akira Fudo '''or Devilman is the protagonist of Mitsuru Hiruta's Devilman manga. Appearance As a human, Akira is a lean muscular boy, with short, albeit messy dark hair with sideburns. As Devilman, he is a tall humanoid with turquoise skin. He has a large purple crest on his head and red marking around his yellow eyes. Two red lines are on his shoulders and spikes protrude from his wrists and ankles. He can grow two large spade-shaped wings from his back. Abilities Akira had a vast array of deadly abilities and powers, and would shout each one with a prefix of "Devil" before each one. These included: *Devil Arrow: A large lightning attack, his most common finisher shot straight from her antenna. *Devil Beam: A heavy ray attack. *Devil Cutter: Shoots a flurry of tiny blades from his belt buckle. *Devil Kick: A devilish kick from a big blue foot. *Devil Jumbo Kick: Stronger version of Devil Kick, supposedly. *Devil Giant: Grows him to a colossal size. *Devil Punch: Fists of the Devilman. *Devil Elbow: Elbow of the Devilman. *Devil Wings: Allow for flight. *Devil Ice: Erects a wall of ice for defence. *Devil Fire: Emits intense flames from his body. *Devil Shock: Sends out a powerful electrical wave. *Devil Typhoon: Devilman spins at high speed, unleashing powerful typhoons. *Devil Ear: Allows him to hear minute sounds such as faint breathing. *Devil Thunder: A devastating attack, wherein Devilman summons down a powerful stake of lightning that tears through whatever it comes into contact with. *Devil Shot: Tosses a beam of lighting capable of tearing a demon in half. *Devil Eyes: Shoots electrical beams from his eyes. *Devil Spin: Spins a devil, probably making them quite queasy afterwards. *Devil Repel: Erects a wall of light that repels beam attacks. *Devil Drill Spin: Propels him forwards at a fast speed with a powerful punch. Its capable of tearing demons apart. Personality Akira was a brash but kind hearted man. He was deeply in love with Miki Makimura, and she frequently served as his resolve to continue fighting against the demon hordes. He acted as a brother to her younger sibling Tare and was on good terms with her parents. He despised the demon race, seeing them as repulsive, and gave them no mercy when it came to the act of killing. History Pure hearted but brash Akira Fudo was travelling home when he found a large slab of ice washed up on an empty beach. Inside lay the demon Devilman, who quickly broke free of his encasement and grabbed Fudo, before tearing out his throat with his teeth. Devilman then tried to take over the boy's body, however Akira thought about Miki Makimura the girl he loved, as life drained from his body, and the love he felt allowed for his consciousness to dominate that of Devilman's and instead, Akira was bestowed the demons abilities, powers and memories. Shortly after the avian demoness Sirene followed after Devilman in their mission to eradicate humanity, and kidnapped Miki to serve as her human host. Akira hunts her down and transforms into Devilman for the first time, after a short fight he kills Sirene and rescues Miki. From then on he vowed to protect her and the whole of humanity at all costs. After Sirene's death, the demon king Zennon vows vengeance and sends his soldiers one after the other to defeat him. Akira battles against a vast multitude of demons such as the wicked Bela, Lafleur, Abil, Aurora, Adal, Zaldover, Weathers and many more, each battle resulting in the death of the attacking demon. Eventually Zennon pulled out his trump card, his strongest demon Dremoon with the power to manipulate gravity, and sent him out to wipe out humanity. Dremoon flooded the coasts of Japan, killing millions in the process. Akira, unsure of his chances against the powerful devil, went out to battle the lunar demon. After a lengthy battle, Akira killed Dremoon, tearing him in half. Zennon then appeared before Akira and vowed to defeat him, yet Akira ignored his petty threats and promised to continue his battle for humanity to the very end. Trivia *It interesting that in spite of Hiruta's manga being made to help publicise the anime series, it used the idea of Akira still being dominant over the demon like in the manga, rather then having Devilman inhabit Akira's corpse. Gallery g014.jpg|Akira is mortally wounded by Devilman g046.jpg|Akira vows to protect Miki Makimura Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Devilmen Category:Devilman Characters (Hiruta) Category:Devilman (Hiruta)